


Play My Part

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: “You’re a liar!”It was strange how an entire lifetime could flash by in less than a second.Liar. Rin thought he was a liar. Rin was an idiot. Rin had spent his entire life unaware of everything. Rin had never had to lie. Alright, there had been a handful of months where Rin had had to lie. A very, exceptionally small handful of months where Rin had been told not to tell anyone he was the Son of Satan. He hadn’t been told to lie. He’d been told not to share an additional fact.Yukio had been taught to lie at the same time he’d been taught to talk. He’d learned his first word (dad, funnily enough) and he’d learned that his beloved twin did not see the same world. Rin’s world was bright and colorful and free of the terrible monstrosities that plagued Yukio’s world. His brother had never seen the shadows moving, the dead things chasing them, or the dark eyes watching them inside human faces.Rin saw people and animals and none of the demons.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Series: Blue Exorcist One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034115
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Play My Part

“You’re a _liar_!”

It was strange how an entire lifetime could flash by in less than a second. Yukio had faced death dozens, possibly hundreds, of times and he’d never had his life flash before his eyes. Not even when Todo had him by the throat and Satan had first made himself known.

No, when he was facing death Yukio’s mind cut out all distractions and became a very calculating thing. Memories and sentiment weren’t permitted through. He might spare a thought for his twin or his father, but that would be all it was. A mere thought. (His real father. Shiro would always be his father regardless of what had happened.)

Liar. Rin thought he was a liar. Rin was an idiot. Rin had spent his entire life unaware of _everything_. Rin had never had to lie. Alright, there had been a handful of months where Rin had had to lie. A very, _exceptionally small_ handful of months where Rin had been told not to tell anyone he was the Son of Satan. He hadn’t been told to lie. He’d been told not to share an additional fact.

Yukio had been taught to lie at the same time he’d been taught to talk. He’d learned his first word (dad, funnily enough) and he’d learned that his beloved twin did not see the same world. Rin’s world was bright and colorful and free of the terrible monstrosities that plagued Yukio’s world. His brother had never seen the shadows moving, the dead things chasing them, or the dark eyes watching them inside human faces.

Rin saw people and animals and none of the demons.

He’d learned to lie as he learned to speak. Shiro explained things in his technical way and made Yukio feel brave because he was strong enough to hide the terrible things from Rin. He could help Rin.

_You’re a liar!_

Yukio had always hidden the terrible things from Rin. He was the younger twin but he was the protector. He was the reason Rin was able to sleep through the nights and the reason Rin didn’t have a dark spot in every memory. His twin had thought Yukio was upset and scared of human bullies. As if the children that beat him up had anything on the demons that strolled the streets.

His brother threw himself between Yukio and the bullies without hesitating. Sometimes Yukio would wonder what Rin would do if he could see all the monsters. Would he still throw himself in front of Yukio?

(Of course he would. Rin was nothing if not impulsive and protective.)

It came to a head when Shirou made the offer of being able to not only defend himself, but to protect Rin. Of course Yukio had taken it. That was the moments the lies has become more than just an omission.

They’d become a currency. The further into the world of demons he dived the more he realized that lies had a worth. Truth was expensive and beyond what most people could afford. Instead they traded in lies and secrets. And Yukio? He was _very_ good at it.

He justified the lies and manipulation. It was easy to do when Rin knowing the truth would mean he was in danger.

They became a little harder to justify after the reveal. He convinced himself that Rin wasn’t ready to know. His brother wasn’t prepared for the world of lies and manipulation. It was Yukio’s responsibility to guide Rin through it. He’d keep the secrets and use the lies for Rin. He’d kept his twin-his only family- at arms length and lied, yes, _lied_ to him. It was Yukio’s job to keep Rin alive and safe.

But… At some point it stopped being about anything other than knowing more than everyone else and defeating them all. He’d bring all the lies to an end so no one would ever have to do _any_ of this again.

He’d hated them. The Illuminati, True Cross, and everyone between. He would tear this entire complicated mess down, and all the secrets and lies with it. He’d stop Satan’s plans and he’d finally be free from the monsters and the tangled web of lies.

Rin was right. Yukio was a liar and there was no telling the truth now. But... He still had to protect Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Promiseland by Mika came on my Youtube playlist and it struck me that this would be a good song for a Yukio&Rin video. If I had video skills, I’d have made a video for it. I have no video skills so I wrote this instead. I’ve almost written everyone in the Cram Groups pov now. Just Izumo left.


End file.
